Outlaws of Order
by TopDog1234
Summary: Percy is chosen to be the new heir to Kronos domain, but what if he gains more control over it than Kronos could ever hop to achieve? Takes place at the end of The last Olympian. Pairing is to be decided as either Perzoe or Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

Kronos cackled with joy as he leveled his blade at the barely conscious Percy Jackson, and even with the curse of Achilles they both knew a hard enough strike form the enchanted blade would cut threw him like butter.

"Any last words grandson?" Percy looked around with a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Nothing, I gladly accept death." Kronos reeled back in shock and almost dropped his blade in shock, but just as quickly as it appeared it went away to be replaced by a cold glare. "I will have none of your tricks. A demigod who has fought so hard wouldn't just give up laying on the floor." Percy groaned before standing up and facing Kronos at eye level.

"Is that good enough gramps?" Kronos growled and lunged forward while Percy closed his eyes awaiting death. After several seconds nothing happened and he opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of Kronos moving so slow it looked like he was frozen, almost. **"Why would you give up now demigod,"** the voice echoed around the throne room and sent a chill down Percy's spine.He slowly pulled out his sword out, but kept it in pen form. "Why not? I mean look at me, a pawn of the gods. The only reason I didn't quit sooner was because my father promised me that they could keep everyone I loved safe, but Grover is missing after the fight with Hyperion, Annabeth is presumed dead after a direct hit from Hera's statue, and Thalia is either dead or dyeing over there on the floor. So now you tell me why I shouldn't give up."

Suddenly Kronos body started convulsing and the time spell was broken. "HE CAN'T HAVE IT! I WAS TOLD ONLY I WAS WORTHY TO WIELD THIS DOMAIN! HE WILL JUST BECOME POWER CORUPT UNLIKE ME!" Kronos gave one last antagonizing scream before a gold mist flowed out of his mouth and eyes and surrounded Percy, before flowing into his body. After it was done Kronos, who was still in Luke's body, dissolved into yellow dust, which soon also went into Percy before he passed out and disappeared in a portal.

Thalia, the hero, had been impaled by Kronos sword when he was turned back into Luke had completed the prophecy. They arrived just in time to see Luke; they had felt Kronos essence leave the throne room before they entered, and Percy disappearing in a black and blue portal.

Zeus looked at his council in fear before snapping his fingers and brining the remaining 20 demigods and hunters into the throne room, along with every other god that survived Kronos attack on Olympus.

- **Line Break-**

 **Percy POV**

Black, that's all I could see. It was probably because of the pain shooting through my body, but I wouldn't know because I had my eyes closed and teeth gritted from the pain. It started out like a little burst of electricity bursting from my heart and shooting through my body, then another more powerful one came, and another, and another, until eventually it felt like I had an atom bomb explode in my heart and the blast flow throughout my whole body. My only thoughts wondering how I was still alive with this much pain.

"My thoughts exactly Perseus." The pain immediately vanished from my body and I shot up onto my feet with riptide in my hands. "Where are you? Show yourself!" As I scanned my surroundings I noticed it was snowy, actually just snow… Alaska.

To test my hypothesis I tried using my powers over water to form ice spears in case I needed to fight whoever was talking to me, but with a lot of effort the most I could do was make a snowball. "Very impressive Perseus, even ice gods can't control anything in Alaska."

Now that I wasn't exploding in pain I could tell that the voice was actually in my head. "So are you the one who brought me here and made it feel like I was being nuked repeatedly?" I heard a laugh as I finished and soon a man appeared in front of me, obviously the one from my head. He looked like he was the oldest man alive if you asked me, with his frizzy black hair, neon blue eyes that radiated power, his wrinkled old skin that looked like it was hanging from the bone, his old tattered robe the was pitch black with blue edges and appeared to me moving like liquid all over his body, then he had an identical cane.

"How bad did the pain start out as?" I gave him a questioning look before shrugging and thinking back to it. "Just a little bit worst than having one of Thalia's lightning bolts hit me." He gaped like a fish out of water before walking around and poking me with his cane.

"Well I believe you _are_ the one, I didn't think I would be able to find you before I faded, but here you are." At my confused look he sighed and sat down in a chair… pretty sure that wasn't there before, and when I turned around there was one for me to.

"You see, it all started at the beginning of the universe. You see Chaos is not some all-powerful being like the stories say he is. The universe was already created when he came out of it. All he did was make planets and stars, basically painting a canvas except for one thing… he was actually not alone in the universe, I was there from the beginning with him, but forced into an eternal slumber while my essence looked for someone suitable to be my host, and eventually I found one." At this his face turned into a frown and he sighed.

"But I was foolish at the time and didn't see how he would turn out after having my power bestowed upon him. His name was Kronos, once a mighty selfless warrior that I corrupted. It was fine at first until he somehow found my power bank that I had hidden from him, but by the time I realized where all of his extra power was coming from it was to late. He had been corrupted by it and wouldn't listen to me any more, but luckily I have two domains, one of time, and the other is the three stages of all material: solid, liquid, and gas. Without me all of Chaos creation would not be able to change form. Water would always be water, metal would never be smelted, and gasses would never have been created. Actually Chaos just created solids and I changed them so I guess that means…" He shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry, I was getting off track, but back to the story… oh yes I remember now. My second domain gave me power as it still hadn't chosen a host and was still at full power, and so I used that to drain Kronos of all of his power. Which is the only reason he was defeated and why he needed a host to come back from Tarturas, and quite honestly the only reason you survived a minute against him, but now it appears both of my domains have chosen you as a host, if you can just pass three tests." I looked at him in shock and he just smiled at me before snapping his fingers, which opened a portal that sucked me in to another place.

- **Line Break-**

After I immerged from the portal I was met with a horrible sight in front of me. Thalia was in chains in front of a monster, and Annabeth was with her. "This is the first test you must pass. You can either save Thalia and both of you can survive, or you can flip it and both you and Annabeth will survive. Or you could all survive. You surrender to them and Thalia and Annabeth get set free while you endure some of the worst tortures of all time."

I didn't even think and immediately raised my hands in surrender while the monsters dragged me away, but right before they started torturing me I was transported away by another portal.

"Well that test seemed a little easy. I see now why your flaw is loyalty. Now for your next test I will give you one hint. _Even the Alpha must bow down._ " As I felt his presence leave my mind I also felt a sharp punch to me face, and noticed it was completely dark where I was. "Come on Perseus, is that all you got? Now I see why Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and basically everyone else you care about died, you were to weak." I growled and got ready to fight, but before I could even move I was punched in the face so hard I almost fell over.

"Your WEAK! You know you could have saved all of them I you had just tried harder," and so it continued for several minutes until I could barely stand, and it was at that moment I understood. "I surrender." The words had just left my mouth when I felt a fist stop inched short of my face. "Took you long enough, the next test will be the hardest you have faced, and I honestly would be amazed if you past it."

I was again teleported and this time in front of a group of monsters that were dragging a dead Thalia and Annabeth behind them. "This is real time what's happening right now." As soon as I heard the voice in my head I fell down next to them and wept over their dead bodies while the monsters surrounded me, then I heard the voice in my head again.

"Get up Perseus, the whole world will fall if you don't get up!" I looked at the monster sand then back at my dead family and just sat there staring. "Why should I care if the world dies, all it's done is torture me?" I heard a sigh and I was back in the clearing with the old man.

"That didn't really happen Perseus. Yes, both of them died, but they went straight to Isles of the Best, along with every other demigod that died today, but now you shall inherit most of my power. I will keep some it locked away so that you don't become corrupt, but you are now a being beyond the Fates control, an immortal not bound by ancient laws, higher than anyone could ever imagine, and ruler of the Speed Force!" At my confused glance he smacked his head and we sat back down in the chairs.

"Story time, again, I'll get this one over with quicker than the other ones. So basically the time flow is not as you see it. It's what I like to call the Speed Force, just like that comic book, which I put in the mind of that mortal. But basically theirs three levels of time control so to say, and domains you can be the god of. You can be the god of certain aspects of time, such as youth or age or something like that. Then you can be the god of time, like Kronos, with the ability to slow others in time, and even speed them up until their dust, and them theirs the domain of the Speed Force, something only I have yielded until now. You have the ability to time travel with enough effort, slow down the whole time highway, so instead of trapping someone in time, literally everything slows down everywhere, or you can speed yourself up, which requires the least amount of effort, and makes it seem like everyone else is moving slowly. Basically all the powers of the flash, plus the powers of my other domain." At this he stuck out his hand and a black ball of lightning was dancing in the palm of his hand.

" So what do you say Perseus, will you accept my gift and become my heir?" I smiled and reached out and grabbed the ball of lightning, feeling more pain than before and causing me to pass out instantly, and dreaming of the life I'm about to have…

(Sorry about all the talking and not a lot of action, I just needed to Explain what was happening, and it will get more interesting from here on out)

I woke up and saw I was still in Alaska, but now something was different. I looked around and everything looked normal, so I just brushed it off and started walking until eventually I came upon a group of monsters huddled around a campfire.

Deciding I should test out my new powers I stepped out to where they could see me, but none of them moved, at all. "Hello! Tasty demigod over here!" They still didn't move. _"I knew you were dense Percy, but come on. Can you seriously not figure this out?"_ Recognizing the voice as… as… "I don't think I got your name."

The person laughed in my head before it slowly stopped and there was just silence. _"I actually don't have a name."_ I stood there shocked before laughing. "The _all powerful presence before time_ doesn't have a name?"

I kept laughing for what I was sure was several minutes before it eventually died down and I got to thinking about it. "So, you're brother is Chaos, and-" _"Actually Chaos is my sister, but continue."_ I'm sure he could sense my eye roll, but he either didn't care or didn't notice. "As I was saying, actually you just further proved my point. Chaos has created everything while all you've done is give Kronos power which destroyed stuff." Ignoring his indignant cry I continued, "Chaos is a girl, you're a boy. Chaos is powerful and you're honestly pretty weak right now," I heard him huff in annoyance making me laugh, "so why don't we call you Order? The opposite of Chaos."

" _I will not be called such a… wait? I actually like that. Order, the essence of time and the three physical structures of everything. Not bad demigod. Now you will stay here in Alaska until I tell you it's time for you to leave. The Olympians will eventually sense your power and send someone here to attain you, but I can not see who."_ I looked at the monsters and it finally clicked why they weren't moving… Oh this is gonna be fun.

 **I either do Pertemis or Perzoe, it's up to you reviewers.**


	2. Chapter 2

- **Time Skip- 50 years (Percy stopped aging at 18 because of immortality)**

"Percy, can't you just speed us up in time?" I growled at him before dodging another arrow. "No Nico, I can't. Only because _somebody_ wanted me to act cool and turn everything into a liquid that got near me." Now most of you are probably like 'WHAT! I thought Nico died!' technically… he did.

Now, thanks to this awesome guy who is the heir of Order (that would be me), he's alive again! So really it was just luck, because Hades decided to bury him in Alaska so that none of the other gods would bother him, and with a little bit of work I managed to use my powers to bring him back to life. _"When are you gonna get to the part where I did everything."_ Ok, so maybe Order used his power as whatever type of deity he is to make it seem like Nico's soul went for rebirth and then he brought him back, but sadly that was the only person he could do so everyone else is still dead.

"Really Perce, you sure you can't do anything? I don't want to end up in little pieces, then who's going to be a good role model for all the kids?" I rolled my eyes before… actually I should probably explain what he meant when he said 'all the kids'.

So what happened is pretty simple. The gods noticed monsters coming to Alaska (since that's where all of them came after Kronos died), gods send quests to kill monsters, demigods go missing and eventually gods get involved, gods see mortals and then next thing you know 'WHAM!' demigods are running around Alaska.

Best part is the gods don't even know, which means that me and Nico made our own little thing like the Hunters of Artemis, except we call ourselves the Outlaws of Order, and it's for boys only, we send the girls to the Hunters without them even knowing. We don't have any rule about love besides you have to be wed before you can… 'Lose your maidenhood' as Artemis would say.

Now we just finished rescuing this little guy from an abusive dad, and now the Hunters are after us, luckily I had just enough energy to rip a hole in time and get the girl back to our camp where our second in command would explain everything. "Halt boys, or thee shall both leave with a missing extremity."

I froze in my tracks and straightened stiff as a board at that voice. "Come on Perce, now's not really the time to stop." He started pulling on my arm but I just used the last of my powers to send him back to our camp. "Permission to kill, milady." I almost broke down in tears at the sound of her voice. "Permission granted." Wait, were they talking about me?! The thought had barely crossed my mind before I felt something strike me right in the small of my back, right on my Achilles heel.

As I fell forward on to the ground I felt the girl that shot me pull of my hood, and when I rolled over black met green before she gasped and I fell into the realm of Morpheos.

\- **Time Skip- Percy doesn't know how long, so you won't know how long-**

"Apollo, you better bring my son back or so help me none of Artemis' hunters will ever step towards a puddle again without being in danger!" Dad? "I can't do anything else, somebody was keeping him from waking up, and it's past my control." That's true, Order was telling me everything that happened, and what all the Olympians needed to know about me.

"Well bring it under your control and WAKE. MY. SON. UP!" I felt the ground start shaking and immediately forced myself up and awake. Barely had I sat up before I was enveloped in a hug from dad, and I'm fairly certain Apollo let out a sigh of relief.

"You know dad, it's not very nice to threaten other god's children." I watched humorously as my dad's face flushed red before Zeus had to ruin it by summoning us to a council meeting.

As soon as we arrived I noticed two things. One, there was a big area of chairs in front of the U shaped throne's for the minor gods. Two, Hestia and Hades both had thrones now. This made me smile as I had written on a piece of paper before the battle that those were my only two wishes.

"Today, we gather to decide the Fate of Perseus Jackson, for gathering a force to conspire against Olympus with." I looked at him in shock before I fell over laughing. "My 'force to conspire against Olympus with', as you so horribly put it, is actually all demigods born in Alaska that I saved and have raised since they were children to be warriors _for_ Olympus. But if you really want me to be punished for it being an army against Olympus I will gladly turn on you Zeus, although I'm sure I would have more than one god side with me."

Zeus stared awestruck at me before a smile broke out across his face. "See Athena, I told you there was some misunderstanding, _my_ nephew would never try something so stupid." Most god's rolled their eyes at Zeus attempt to steal some of the fame while I just stared dumbstruck, wondering when he came to like me so much.

Apparently Hestia noticed, as she started talking to me in my head shortly after, saying, _"It happened after the war, everyone said you did all the work in defeating Kronos, even Thalia agreed on it, and you know how prideful Zeus' kids can get."_ I started nodding in understanding before I noticed something.

"Thalia's alive?" I didn't mean to say it out loud, but my shock surpassed my rational thinking.

At my happiness for his daughter being alive, Zeus smiled before nodding his head and somewhat answering my questions. "After the war Olympus was weak, with less than eight demigods left the Fates were forced to step in before the mist eventually fell. So they let all the gods revive five of their children that died from direct causes of the war."

I was so happy that my friends got a second chance I couldn't stand still anymore, that combined with my ADHAD, and I couldn't even pay attention to what anyone was saying. "Perseus… PERCY!" I snapped out of it when I was blasted by water, and saw my father smirking at me innocently and twirling his trident in his hands.

Zeus cleared his throat to get the attention back on him and continued his speech. "As I was saying. We would like to offer you immortality again." I looked down at myself and frowned. "I didn't think I looked a day over twenty Uncle. Now I'm going to be sensitive about my age." I started laughing confusing the gods greatly, no doubt.

Then Athena spoke up, and I really wished she hadn't. It reminded me so much of Annabeth. "Are you implying you already have immortality?" I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in the air. "Of course! Now I know why I'm still twenty after fifty years and survived an arrow in my Achilles Heel." Feigning shock I fell back and yelled really loud. "IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!"

All the gods rolled their eyes at me except Athena, who was fuming in rage at practically being made fun of. Suddenly all the gods looked at each other and started having one of those telepathic communication things while I just stood there awkwardly. Finally my father stepped forward with a pissed off expression. "Sadly, you can no longer go back to camp, as apparently Dionysus thinks it will mess up 'the order and peacefulness' the camp now possesses. Zeus thinks it is unwise for you to live and train in my domain, since you are not a god of the oceans and it isn't right to have you down there, but everyone agrees that you can't wonder alone in Alaska, so you will join with the hunters and help them hunt monsters."

I was about to accept, I was so close. Getting to see Zoë and Artemis again, that would be awesome. "I can't. I have my own hunt to look after." As soon as I finished I teleported out of the throne room and saw the sad face of Artemis, which almost made me stay, but I pushed down any of those feelings and soon arrived at camp. "Pack up fellas, cause we gotta move."

- **Time Skip-**

I was majorly pissed at the Olympians. We had a good operation going up there, and I was well on my way to training an elite force, but noooo. The god's had to ruin that and now we had almost all the major gods, and defiantly all the minor gods, on the lookout for us, so we were forced to go in the one place no god would ever look… The labyrinth.

"Percy, there's something approaching us from the East tunnel… fast." I turned to Nico and saw the panicked expression on his face and ran towards the tunnel. He wouldn't bring news like that to met unless it was important, and he wouldn't look panicked about it unless it was something bad.

Upon reaching the site I noticed all of the Outlaws were standing several feet back from the tunnel and were using almost every light source we had. I walked up to Josh, the second in command under Nico and me, so we were commonly known as the Big Three to the other troops as he was a son of Zeus. "What is it Josh?" He was one of our seasoned veterans; actually he was our first recruit and the one that inspired us to start the Outlaws of Order.

 **-Flashback-**

Nico and I battled off the horde of monsters flowing into the clearing, and protected the little boy behind us. He was no older than 6, but obviously all the monsters were after him.

Finally after a couple hours of holding them back and killing most they fled, leaving us to explain what happened to the little boy. "Hey little fella. What's your name?" I had crouched down to eye level with him and he stared at me in awe. "I'm Josh, but how did you do that cool thing with the monsters, where they disappeared in the shadows, and then some melted into puddles, and then others were like… frozen in time or something? It was so AWESOME!"

I looked at Nico and he smiled at me before we both sat down and explained everything to him, and we soon found he was a son of Zeus, and a powerful one at that. As soon as we finished explaining we asked him where his home was, but he just hugged my leg and said it was wherever we would take him, now that his mommy was dead.

So then we began rescuing all the demigods we found, and bestowing partial immortality upon them at whatever age they wanted over fifteen, although most waited until close to if not after twenty. And so began the Outlaws of Order.

 **-Flash back end-**

I was broken out of my thought by Josh starting his report on whatever was in the tunnel. "It's unknown what it is, but a few things are obvious. It hates the light, and even makes it's own darkness. It exudes an aura of fear, and it is able to slightly control the labyrinth." I paled in feat at this and stepped forward towards the darkness, freezing the monster in time slowly trying to melt it or even vaporize it gas.

After a couple minutes I noticed I barely even slowed it down in time and that it was completely resisting my attempts to change it's form. I turned towards my warriors and gathered them all around and told them to hold hands. "We have no chance against this warriors, we are heading to Olympus, and although most of you may not like it, you will sit quietly outside the throne room while Nico and I give a report to Olympus… something big is about to happen, and I want in on it."

I heard many sounds of agitation from my eighteen warriors, but they knew better to outright disrespect me, and in turn Order. "Close your eyes, and prepare to flash."

 **-Olympus-**

After we reached Olympus most of the Outlaws turned to puke, but I didn't have time to laugh at that.

I gave Josh a look that told him he was in charge before Nico and I stormed into Olympus, interrupting a huge argument between basically all the Olympians. "Who dares interrupt our meeting?!" I raised my hand like a child in school and said, "Me, me, it was me!"

My father again rushed me, and after he stopped hugging me I snapped my fingers and made a throne appear for me, and a smaller one for Nico to. Then I grew to my godly height and sat on it, shocking most of the Olympians. "Now there is a matter that I have to discuss with you," then I jerked my head towards the empty minor gods' thrones, "all of you."

Zeus grumbled about not having to take orders from his nephew, but did as I told him and summoned all of the minor gods. "Good, now I can tell you my news." This quieted down all of the gods that were talking among themselves. "Tarturas and Gaia are raging war on Olympus."

All at once the throne room erupted so loud Zeus was having trouble quieting them. **"SILENCE!"** I was really not in a mood to be interrupted, and they were getting on my nerves. "With the power invested in me by the oldest being in our universe, I herby declare the ancient law stopping you from visiting your kids null and void. We need help, and Camp Half-blood and Jupiter will both be moved to Olympus, even though it will give you a minor headache, Olympus is something that doesn't change for Greeks or Romans, so you should be able to deal with it.

Most looked shocked at my knowledge of that, but I quick glare from me and they all flashed out to bring their children here, most happy to get to see and learn about their children. All except Artemis who walked up to me, after I had shrunk down into human form with her, and punched me across the face. "What was that for!?" She smirked and rubbed her fist. "For evading my hunt for so long."

Me, being the mature immortal I am, stuck my tongue out at her, but surprising both of us she pinched it. Soon after everything became awkward and we ended up just standing there, neither of us knowing what to say. "Sooo…"

Interrupting our quite moment of awkwardness the throne room doors burst open and the Outlaws and Hunters came in arguing, Thalia and Nico, whom I had sent out to keep an eye on the Outlaws after the meeting, in the lead.

I scanned the crowd, and soon I found who I was looking for… Zoë.

A/N: I gave a little sample of Perzoe, and Pertemis, but honestly I think Perzoe would be better for this story. I can easily change either one to a strong sibling relationship though. Also I was thinking of making this a Thalia/Nico as a sub pairing. Tell me what you guys think, Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm super sorry to those fans who wanted it to be Perzoe, but if you want me to make another story at the same time as this one that's Perzoe just PM or review what you want it to be about. Thanks, and your welcome Pertemis.

"Zoë!" She locked eyes with me and ran over to me, launching her into a hug with me. I could have sworn I saw Artemis glare at Zoë through the corner of my eye, but I just figured it was my eyes playing tricks on me.

"It's been to long Zoë. I thought I would never get to see you again." She pulled back with tears in her eyes before wrapping herself around me again.

She actually looked a little younger than last time, probably around eight or nine. As if reading my mind she stepped back and did a twirl. "Apparently the Fates thought it was important for Artemis to raise me as a baby, and that I would regain my memories when I was old enough to understand."

I pulled her back into a hug and held her tight. "You know that I used to consider you my sister, but now I consider you more of my daughter." She smiled up at me before winking slyly at me. "So if you're my dad, and Artemis is my mom…"

She trailed off at the end, leaving the statement open in the air and causing all of my Outlaws to openly laugh while the hunters snickered. I risked a glance over at Artemis, and surprisingly she was blushing as hard as I was.

"You know what? Now that you're my daughter, I'm going to have to treat you as such, which means that I'm going to have to keep all those boys away from my baby girl." She blushed before pushing away from me and pouting. "Daaaaaad, you're embarrassing me."

I just laughed and let her go over to the hunters before turning to Artemis. "You think that both of us can convince Zeus to let our groups combine and stay off of Olympus to hunt the stray monsters before they join Gaia and Tarturas?"

She looked at our groups and shrugged. "Combined we have almost fifty, plus with two gods on their side we would be a pretty strong force," she stopped and pursed her lips, her luscious pink li- I quickly shook those thoughts out and noticed she was looking at me curiously.

"You never said what you were the god of." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and the hunters quickly quieted down to listen. "You see it all started with my battle against Kronos…"

- **Time skip to after Percy explains everything that happened in chapter 1-**

"… so I guess I'm not really a god, but an immortal the Fates can't control." Artemis nodded her head in understanding before we both turned to our individual groups. "Warriors- Hunters, set up camp on Olympus."

Artemis and I glanced at each other and blushed at our simultaneous sentence, while our groups just laughed at us. That honestly quite surprised me, as the hunt didn't seem like the type to laugh at their leaders embarrassment, especially if a male caused it.

Josh then stepped forward and bowed his head to Artemis before facing me. "You know that now we are one group we have to have a name." I heard a girl squeal in the back of the hunt before bounding forward to the front. "The warriors of Pertemis!" Everyone looked at each other in confusion except a few other Aphrodite kids. "Percy," she held up her left hand, "Artemis," then she held up her right, "Pertemis!" She clapped both of her hands together.

I looked at Artemis with my mouth open before I busted up laughing. "W… we… we are not calling our selves that." It was Artemis who said this, but still the girl just glared and sulked away to the back of the hunt. Muttering about how we wouldn't be laughing when we got together.

"So, Dad, Mom, what _are_ we going to call ourselves?" I smiled at how she was already calling me dad, but blushed a little when she called me dad and Artemis mom in the same sentence.

"I don't know, and I don't really care. Artemis can decide." After I finished everyone turned to Artemis as she stared at me in annoyance. One of my troops, a little boy I didn't quite recognize, probably the one I just rescued earlier, stepped forward and raised his hand excitedly. "How about the Hell Troops."

I shrugged, as I honestly did not care at all, the hunters looked like they were indifferent to it, and the outlaws looked like they loved it. Suddenly the name just popped into my head. "How about the Heroes of Olympus?"

Most of my troops gasped in mock surprised and started whispering about how I actually had an intelligent idea. While everyone else nodded in agreement to the idea. "Who knew a man could be intelligent," Zoë said. I just stuck me tongue out at here before smirking. "So you _do_ think I'm intelligent?"

Artemis stepped in between us and held up her hands. "Let's take a vote. Who votes for Heroes of Olympus, raise your hands?" Literally everyone raised his or her hands. "Ok, looks like we're the Heroes of Olympus."

-Line Break- (had no where else to go with that part)

Artemis and I sat at our camp while our troops were on Olympus. No matter how strong they got the things we were currently hunting took nothing short of pure godly power to even harm. "I really hope Thalia and Nico don't start making out and forget to keep the others out of trouble." I completely agreed with Artemis as the last two times we left it had happened.

Your probably wondering why Artemis is ok with them kissing, well it's simple really. After we made a new group we made a new oath that went a little like this.

 _I, bla bla bla, swear to turn my back on all romantic relationships not approved by Lady Artemis and Perseus_

I really didn't care, and just let Artemis decide, although I did try to sway her mind towards letting them together, as I wanted everyone to be happy. "If they do then Zoë and Josh will help keep them under control." As soon as I finished a looked at Artemis and we both kept a straight face for a while before laughing so hard that we cried.

"That will happen as soon as we kiss." We both looked at each other and blushed hard, and me, being an idiot, forgot she had godly hearing and said, "I wouldn't mind that," and although it was no more than a whisper I could tell she heard because she stood up and excused herself.

" _Smooth move Jackson."_ I growled and held my head in my hands. "Shut up Order, I'm not in the mood. I get so impulsive around her that I don't know how long it will be before I tell her I l…" I could practically feel Order smirking in my head.

" _Before you tell her you what?"_ I groaned in annoyance at him. "Your not going to let this go are you?" I heard him giggle in my head like a schoolgirl, kinda disturbing honestly. _"Nope!"_

"Fine, I _may_ really like Artemis!" I probably shouldn't have said it that loud, as I heard a gasp behind me, and when I turned there all I saw was a silver flash then silence. After a while Order finally spoke up again. _"I'm sorry Perseus, I didn't know she was there."_ I stood up, ignoring him, and started pacing. "I just… I just need to get away from everything for a while."

" _There are a couple places you could go, but I have some questions first."_ I sat down on a log and held my hands in my head. _"First, I know you want to get away for a while, so I got to know how long you want it to be."_ I just shrugged my shoulders, not really caring. "As long as I can before they need me again."

Order sighed in my head, and I swear he said, 'why did it have to be there.' _"Well then, that leaves only one place… Tarturas. You can stay there and ten days there is on day here."_ I lifted my head and smiled at nothing. It was a cold sadistic smile, a smile that promised pain to all you tried to appose me.

"Well then, you better pack a bag Order, we're going to be gone for a while."

 **A/N: I feel like a failure** **. Only 1,500 words, but I can't help it. It was either this or wait five days for another thousand, sorry.**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

I'm sorry, but this isn't an update, but it's even more important.

I'm going to start a story, and I'm not going to quite it until it's over.

Its going to be one where its an AU that foes through pretty closely with the books.

All I need to know from you guys is a few things:

1\. Who should his godly parent be? (it can be anything but Chaos)

2\. Pertemis, Perzoe, or Pipercy? (if you supply a good OC I may use that to)

3\. Should he start out OP? Start out weak and build his way up, or start out somewhat powerful and build his way up

4\. Last I want to know an age to send him to camp (as I personally think it has a big effect for the story.

I'm sorry for those who like this story, but I need something I can work with easier, I can barely focus when I do type, and I barely have any time to type, so this will be something I can make and update easier. Just don't have to come up with a whole new plot.

Thanks and remember to review


End file.
